Quidditch Time!
by SylfyreNation
Summary: It's the fifth year and it's Quidditch time! pretty much just a fic on a quidditch season with a little twist. finals games can be voted on when i get there! :  Rated T just to be safe for injuries. Disclaimer: I don't own HP T T


A/N: I'm not very good with summaries, so I thought that I would try make this first chapter a bit of an explanation. Let me know how it goes ^_^

Hermione rolled her eyes in boredom and grabbed another liquorice wand from the stack of sweets Harry had brought earlier from the women with the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. She turned back to her book. It had taken the normally fast reader ten minutes to get through about ten pages of writing because her friends in the compartment kept trying to bring her into their debate about quidditch. Harry, Ron, Ginny and even to their surprise Neville were discussing and arguing about various points of the game. From different players to teams to events and even the most recent brooms, it was all very dull to Hermione who only really had interest when her friends were playing at school.

"I have a good feeling about the cannons this year. You can't possibly think they won't get the cup Harry." Ron was saying. Ginny was still scowling at him for his earlier comments about the Harpies having no chance to win. Ron was determinately ignoring her for fear of facing her famous Bat Bogey Hex. Of course this comment raised more debate, since none of them supported the same team.

Hermione just kept chewing her liquorice and reading her book. Goodness knows, she needed to know her potions well enough for three since Harry and Ron never seemed to be able to get their potions perfect. And since Snape hated Harry (and by extension Ron and Herself) she had to be able to get her potions perfect so he couldn't fault her, as well as help Harry and Ron get their as good as possible, so they could manage to get passes from the long haired potions master.

As the train pulled into the station and the group climbed aboard the horseless carriages, Harry finally explored what seemed to Hermione to be the last avenue of Quidditch left for the group.

"So since the triwizard tournament is over, I guess we'll be able to get back to playing Quidditch hey Ron" Harry said with a smile. It was definitely the thing he had missed the most from last year. And of course he still had to settle his score with Cedric. Harry still remembered that night.

_Flashback_

_Harry landed hard on the ground next to Cedric. Harry stood up fast, drawing his wand. Cedric less quickly. _

"_Wow, did you know about the cup being a portkey? Think this is a part of the-"_

"_NO! Cedric, trust me, we're in danger. We have to get out of here." Harry's abrupt answer, and his focus on their surroundings caused Cedric to automatically trust what Harry said. He drew his wand as a shuffling figure approached them. _

"_Kill the spare!" came the high cruel voice. Cedric heard a spell being cast, and felt himself being pushed aside by Harry, who rose his wand, crying out the first spell that came to his mind._

"_Expelliarmus." The two jets of light hit each other, and Harry, being a stronger wizard than Pettigrew, was able to overpower the weak Avada Kedavra from Voldemort's lent out wand. Harry saw a disgusting, half living thing scramble out from the rags in Wormtail's hands. It fell the the ground and grabbed the wand, turning and firing a cutting hex at Harry. Voldemort had not enough strength to cast his trademark curse because of the energy he had already used to make his resurrection potion. The hex was strong however, and Harry, shocked by the creature was hit in the shoulder, some of his blood splaying onto a nearly tombstone. Cedric grabbed Harry and pulled him into cover. The high voice was yelling again, but Cedric couldn't hear it. He grabbed his friend's shoulder with one hand, and with the other, grabbed the stone on the end of a chain around his neck, he squeezed hard and said the activation phrase. The portkey activated, taking Harry and Cedric to Cedric's father instantly. Back to safety. After relaying his story to Dumbledore, all hell had broken lose, ultimately resulting in Moody's release and also the capture of Wormtail, who had run from Voldemort out of fear. Unfortunately Dumbledore had tracked him and the truth came out about Sirius and he was then freed and Harry had been living with him. Voldemort was still at large but was also very weak, and still needed to plan out how to get a new, more powerful body._

_As a result of that night, Cedric and Harry had decided they were even and needed a tiebreaking competition for the two. Quidditch had of course been their first choice. _

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I'm guessing that they will. Wonder what the teams will be." Neville answered. He would have loved to be involved with Quidditch more, but his deplorable broom skills made that hard. Hermione tried a couple of times to change the conversation to something other than quidditch but gave up after a couple of attempts and just watched her friends in amusement.

When the group arrived at the castle, and like everyone else was seated, the sorting commenced. The new students took their seats with their new houses and Dumbledore stood up and began giving a few announcements, the usual, things Filch had banned, new defence against the dark arts teacher (who's speech was rather enlightening to Hermione), stay away from the forest, until finally Dumbledore came to the last announcement.

"After last year's triwizard tournament, we will once again be continuing with our usualy yearly quidditch teams. Students interested in joining their house teams will have try outs with their team captains. This year, we will be adding a few changes. In the past, Mr Johnson announced and commentated the games. This year, we will be having a variety of announcers, whom I'm sure will make these games thoroughly entertaining. The houses will all play each other, then will have the quarter finals, semi-finals and of course the grand finale. I'm sure your all very excited for it (Hermione smirked a little bit when Dumbledore's eyes caught hers) and we will be starting the season in the fourth week. Captains, your opponents for each week will be owled to you all tomorrow. Now everyone, I invite you all to tuck in."

And with that, food appeared and everyone began eating. There was a buzz of excitement, particularly over who the announcers Dumbledore had planned were. Harry and Ron were happily discussing the game and, despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Their energy was contagious.

A/N I know that some of the people's years are wrong (like Cedric still being there and Lee graduating) but it's just a slight editation for the story ^_^ Also, there isn't going to be too much plot in this story, just a few references to the canon story. Mainly, I just liked quidditch and thought we needed some more quidditch :D

Let me know what you guys think :D 

Also, I don't have a beta for this or anything, so sorry if there are any mistakes or anything.


End file.
